My invention relates to improvements in trailers and, particularly, to improvements in motorcycle trailers or in structures useful in trailers for motorcycles or trail bikes.
A variety of names are currently used for motorized two-wheel vehicles. My trailer could be used to carry most two-wheel motorized vehicles, although it might only have minor use to carry a motorized bicycle, a scooter or a moped. For convenience in the specification and claims, I am only going to use the word "motorcycle" and define it to cover all applicable two-wheeled vehicles including the so-called touring, trail, street, enduro, racing, dirt, on-road, off-road, moto-cross, and mini motorcycles or bikes and also including mopeds, scooters and motorized bicycles.
A need was perceived for a trailer for transporting a motorcycle, which could be towed behind light-weight, low-powered modern automobiles. An additional need was perceived for such a trailer to be compact enough as to allow it storage vertically against a garage wall or on the floor of a garage with the motorcycle mounted on the trailer without monopolizing excessive floor space.
Conventional prior motorcycle trailers used one or more steel channel rails (troughs) into which a motorcycle could be mounted, supported on a metal frame which was supported by conventional, heavy leaf or "buggy" springs at each side and by a rigid axle. Since the frame width extended from wheel to wheel in the design of such trailers and saved little weight or cost by offering "single rail" (single motorcycle storage) construction, two or three rails were usually offered for little more weight and cost than single rail models. Such trailers typically weighed around 265 pounds. The tongue was typically a long, heavy-weight, three inch square steel tube connected to the front of the frame. The tongue needed to be long to prevent the front cross member on the trailer frame from striking tow vehicles bumper during turns. It is an objective of my invention to avoid disadvantageous features of prior motorcycle trailers.
My design goals and objectives include to:
1. Cut trailer weight and size drastically. PA1 2. Maintain high strength to weight ratio. PA1 3. Cut trailer length drastically. PA1 4. Provide for accommodation of the trailer to various ball heights on the tow vehicle so that the trailer can be maintained level. PA1 5. Provide for loading the motorcycle in a manner so that one person can push the motorcycle onto the trailer and so that he then can let go of the motorcycle and can use both hands to attach motorcycle tie-down straps, without the motorcycle tipping over. PA1 6. Provide for containment and concealment of wires for lights so that wires are not exposed to view or damage and so that a neat, attractive appearance is presented. PA1 7. Provide an overall stylish, attractive appearance. PA1 8. Lower the trailer height drastically. This will allow for a shorter loading ramp (with a given ramp angle) and for a shorter axle. Lower trailer height allows for loading, in most instances, without use of the motorcycle's power. PA1 9. Provide for an inexpensive, automatically progressive spring rate for the trailer's suspension system. PA1 10. Provide independent wheel suspension (swing axles) without the extra weight and cost requirements inherent in conventional wishbone or tie rod designs, which are so constructed in order to stabilize the swing axles against fore and aft loading. PA1 11. Provide for precision in the alignment of each swing axle with the other so that the centerlines of pivot for the swing axles are precisely parallel, but to do this in a way avoiding the expense of precision jig boring of pivot holes in a large axle support housing and also to provide the owner with simple, inexpensive replacement parts to restore original precison pivot axes should pivot holes become damaged. PA1 (a) The trailers were unnecessarily heavy and, consequently, unnecesssarily expensive. PA1 (b) The motorcycle support structures were mounted behind a conventional tongue structure, although the positioning of the motorcycle behind the tongue was unnecessary. PA1 (c) There was inadequate support of the motorcycle in the event of tie-down failures. Such failures resulted in the motorcycle tipping onto its side with consequent damage to both motorcycle and trailer. PA1 (d) The trailers used buggy-springs below the motorcycle supporting structure. This meant the motorcycle was disposed unnecessarily high which, in turn, resulted in increased cost, difficulty in loading, and other disadvantages. PA1 (a) To provide improved means to secure the motorcycle in place and improved ramp means to load the motorcycle. PA1 (b) To devise means to adjust to the level of the fixture attached to the towing vehicle, so that the motorcycle can be maintained level regardless of the height of those fixtures. PA1 (c) To provide an economical swing axle structure having all functions including the spring function commonly provided in prior motorcycle trailers in the form of so-called "buggy springs". PA1 (d) To provide wiring for lights on the trailer which are housed in a manner not detracting from the appearance of the trailer.
In the past it has been common to provide a trailer for motorcycles substantially following the constructions of trailers for other purposes and essentially to merely put one or more troughs on top of a trailer chassis, to accommodate one or more motorcycles. The disadvantages of such prior trailers used for motorcycles include the following:
It is an objective of my invention to provide a trailer avoiding the disadvantages above listed. Further objectives include:
When the expression "ball coupler" is used I mean the term to cover equivalent ways to couple between a trailer and a towing vehicle if some other type of hitch is used.
My invention will be best understood, together with additional objectives and advantages thereof, from the following description, read with reference to the drawings.